I hear you
by DemonicPatron
Summary: I am a huge K&K shipper. That's my ultimate OTP and I've always said that if there is anyone capable of taming Katherine down it's Klaus and I route for them even though both the show and the books totally fucked their perfect relationship up.


I hear you

(This solo is based on the books)

I stare down at the balcony every day, thinking about how lonely I am inside. I felt a hunting loneliness that could only be found in him. All that I knew as life and familiar are now nothing but a pile of dust in a village somewhere in Germany. From where he made me travel down south, to this place. Long rides and boring companions, just to hear a singer.

He sits to my right, with his expensive clothes and the pocket watch I can hear next to his beating heart. For some reason this gathering is the gloomiest event of my day. For a conscientious hour, I sit next to him.

Takes close to an eternity for this almighty singer to come out and open her worthy mouth. No words leave her throat, just a sadistic melody that tears my chest and crashes my heart within. I wished for my attention to be concentrated upon the beautiful woman but I can't help but notice the silence at my right. Constant flicker of men and women might give satisfaction to restless eyes but not him. He is gazing upon the table. Staring blankly. If I could only reach high enough to fly with him. If I could reach him…

Poor man is misunderstood, not a single person who sees his pain. Takes me all strength to see behind the curtain he hides under. I'd cry him a river but I ran out of tears about a century ago.

In his most vulnerable moment, as he is listening to the angelic song the lady is singing, I lean forward. Using my force to read his thoughts…French. I huff, placing delicate fingers upon the table to support my rise. Excusing myself with a look before I take my leave. He isn't able to endure being at a disadvantage, that's why he thinks in languages I cannot understand. He once told me he has mastered 19 live languages and 4 dead ones. How can a man be so patient? Then again he was far from a man. Covered in saintly gestures only /i/ was able to see.

"The young lady doesn't find the feast amusing? " an unfamiliar voice speaks, the source has shamelessly grabbed my arm. In a sudden movement my head turns towards #Klaus.

" She is excused " His voice echoes in my head. What only creatures like me can bear to hear. My hues run down the strange man's firm chest. No heartbeat…even vampires have heartbeats. His hand reaches back of #Klaus' and pats it in a way only men do "My boy " He says.

In less than a second my interest has reached its climax. Tho The nod The old one gives, assures me of my leave. I'm no longer needed. At last the real reason as to why we traveled all the way south has shown itself. He sees strange men I have yet to meet everywhere we set foot on. One is called #Solomon the other #Sage. One vainer than the other. As the years passed I stopped caring about those he meets. Dishonesty reeks from most men I have encountered.

I pull up my heavy gown just a little to ease my way up the grand stairs. On the second floor to the right, I can see the longest pathway I have ever seen. It stretches till the light catches and even more. The heart breaking voice of this foreign singer reaches my ears even here. Lighting a fire that burns throughout my walk.

The grunts of a man grasps my attention. In between rests the moans of a woman. I swallow my sorrow and walk pass them just as soon as I have reached the lovers. At first I thought my eyes were mistaking…playing a trick on my mind perhaps. I could swear I knew the blonde tresses that fell over her shoulder and the tall handsome gentleman within her embrace. My heart races within my chest, pumping as fast as it would during a fair fight.

"Isn't that what you wanted? " I could have sworn I didn't hear him. I straighten my back, looking behind me. Where the lovers should have been…

" I missed your point, sir " I peeped. Not even #Klaus' movement fails to meet my ears. Who...or should I say what /was/ this man?

" I showed you , your deepest desire" He takes a step towards me as though floating in the air, yet his feet have not left the ground. "I am everywhere and nowhere, child "He answers my question without it even going through my head. Theatrical…I see.

" Now you know " He announces before his image turns into smoke before my eyes.

You see intriguing things like that every day if you lived with the oldest vampire that ever walked the earth. So I choose to overlook most of the hunting thoughts that follow me.

Later in the night, when the castle is at rest and no light is burning, #Klaus comes to visit me. Midnight is usually when we meet. Predators like us despise the sun. He places the newly carved chess piece down at the table. He has brought blood, an offering. As he does every time he feels me parting from him. It's just not the truth. I feel a bound to my maker that is beyond explaining.

"Who was the stranger? " I ask courageously yet carelessly for him not to believe I have taken interest, all the while my hand feels the carvings on the chess piece. This is a rare one. He must have spent hours perfecting it. On the bottom I find what I have found on every piece he carves. Some as old as 5 centuries. He said the writings were in the language he felt most comfortable. A dead language.

" He is the devil " #Klaus comes forth.

I can't help but to smile at his mockery. "Honestly I asked "My lashes are lowered, he does not enjoy a repeated question.

"My respond was frank, little one "his answer takes me by surprise. My curiosity cannot stop my tongue.

"But you said such creatures ceased to exist" I force my eyes away in the fear of him catching me staring in admiration.

"So many questions tonight, pretty thing"

That was it. I had hit the wrong nerve. I lower my head holding the piece of wood between my long and pale fingers. His physical vitals are rather calm. I can sense his tension if he has any.

My gaze catches his sword unwillingly. The writings he once translated for me are similar to the writings on the chess piece. Restless orbs follow what I know as letters back in the wooden piece.

" K? "" I ask assurance, showing him the piece. He gives me a slight nod. He never stood still once alone with me. There was always a tapping foot or a clenched fist somewhere. Attitudes that proved him impatient. As though he wanted to speak of some problem he never found the opportunity to.

" As in Klaus? " I touch the bottom of it. It's carved so carefully I have never seen anything like it. "Why is it repeated?" before my mind processes the new question my mouth has spoken.

" The second K is for Katherine " I heard him before he set his pocket watch upon the far table and left me to the silence of the room. The watch mirrored a dozen suns. I heard him before he left. Oh I do not need reaching anymore. I have reached as far as anyone has ever before.

It was not then that I knew. Centuries later…here I stand in the modern age thinking about that day, staring down the balcony, thinking about how lonely I am without him. /Now/ I hear you. As loud as a bomb, like an explosion taking place in my heart.

_Originally updates to BitchyKatherina's tumblr on 7/24/2014 _


End file.
